Alexa's slave
by jennyx29
Summary: Alexa find someone who is probably the weakest minded person in WWE
1. chapter 1

A/N bored and want to be reviewed for you guys. The pairing is BayleyxAlexa.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE and it's superstars, so don't be mad at me, but I do own some OCs

Alexa watches all her matches against her secretly lover Bayley on her phone. Alexa has a fetish of dominated bubble personality type of girls, it turns her on when Bayley screams for mercy everytime she pulled her ponytail. The burning image causing her automatic getting her hot and sweaty, and the worse way horny. " Man, I'll wife her," She said to herself. Luckily tonight Alexa will have a singles match against her crush. Bell rings. Alexa couldn't help but stare at Bayley's nice set of melons. This made Alexa pussy wet between her legs from the inside of her shorts. Alexa's legs twitch when Bayley put her in a headlock, The smelly scent under Bayley's arms was the happiness she wanted. "Bayley let go of the headlock when Alexa rubbed her pussy. " "Ouch, what's wrong with you Alexa" She responded. " Hey, no dirty moves" The ref separates the goddess hand way from Bayley's pussy. Alexa looked at her hand and lick it up. Bayley shocked by Alexa's behavior. After some minutes of the battle, Alexa defeated Bayley in a one-sided battle. Alexa stared at Bayley's defeated body and admiring god"s creations of this beautiful woman's body. " So sexy" Alexa mutter.


	2. Mind Control

Sasha locker room

"Bayley are you ok, Alexa was, uh... kinda aggressive against you last week." Sasha chuckled and concern. " Sasha last week Alexa got lucky I was off-guard, but tonight in our match Alexa and Mickie wouldn't stand a chance against us," Bayley said.

Alexa locker room

"Thanks for teaching me the art of groping Mickie, My hands pressing any part of her body felt right, Bayley still doesn't' know I love her. Alexa looked at her mentor. " Mickie touch Alexa shoulders to lighten her up. "Tonight Alexa we're going to turn Bayley to the dark side and I want you to tell her you cared about her" "Ok" Alexa understood.

Bell rings Sasha and Mickie chain wrestle, to start a wrestling match. Alexa on the other side of the apron making love signals toward Bayley who is on the opposite side. This Make Bayley blushed when she saw Alexa's eyes aiming at every part of her body.

Alexa beckoned Bayley toward her with a quick hand movement. Bayley sense dominance in Alexa. Her mind brainwashed by Alexa. Alexa knows Bayley lacks self-respect, that's the reason Alexa wants to marry and have kids with this pathetic excused of a woman. Bayley mindlessly ditched Sasha and walking toward her new master side. "Hey, where you're going?" Bayley can't hear Sasha or anything once she's being controlled by a stronger woman. despite only being 5'0 tall Alexa reaches and grabbed a hold of Bayley's jaw. " you're my slut, you heard me!" Yes, master, I'll do anything you say." Bayley said weakly as she felt Alexa's hand's grip tighten on her jaw. Sasha had enough of this, she tries to help her friend, but Mickie Goodnight kissed Sasha on the back of her head, knocking her out for the three count. Alexa bridal carry Bayley off her feet, Mickie followers group, leaving Sasha middle in the ring, holding her head


	3. A baby

Backstage Interview

Alexa and Mickie, getting prepared to answer Renee Young question. Alexa- roll eyed at Renee Young because she expected her to say something stupid like she usually does. "Last week the WWE universe discovery you and your mentor Mickie made a new companion, what's the reason behind all of this?" Mickie and Alexa glanced and chuckled at one another from Renee's bonehead question before turning their attention back to Renee. " Renee, changes are bound to happen, you just have to accept it, think about it, Bayley needs love, and we're showing the love she always craves," Alexa explained. "Tonight Bayley will face Sasha in a singles match, will you two support Bayley tonight?" Alexa and Mickie hate spoiled their plans, the two ignored her question and left the interview.

 _ **MEANWHILE:**_

"What's that all about, you left me all alone on the canvas, defeated by Mickie!" Sasha yelled at Bayley. "I don't know what happen, It's like Alexa got some magical powers on me."Bayley confused. "Can't believe WWE has us fighting tonight, this made my stomach cringe that Alexa and Mickie will interfere." Sasha dismayed by the situation. "Tell me about it" Bayley agreed. Hey, Sasha, I'd find a baby in the garbage she's part of my life." Sasha stunned by the news. "Who's the mom" Sasha questioned" "I don't know, but right now, it's only me and the baby girl!" Bayley replied.


	4. Chapter 4 Who's the second mother?

Bell rings: Sasha glared at the powerless Bayley. "Sasha, please understand I didn't mean to abandon you in our tag team match last week." .She begged her. Bayley spread her arms to embrace the love to Sasha. Sasha hugged Bayley afterward with a hug that indicated she and Bayley are still friends. Bayley passes Sasha and headed out the ring, but was stopped when Sasha grabbed her ponytail hard from behind.

"Nope, I am not finished with you," Sasha said. "That's my catchphrase!" Braun yelled, watching the match backstage.

Alexa and Mickie interfere in the match by distracting Sasha, this gives Bayley enough time to recover the beating Sasha gave her. Sasha turned her attention back to Bayley, only to get Bayley to Belly. After the match, Mickie and Alexa helped Sasha back up to her feet, only to toss her in the outside of the ring. Alexa smiled and aggressively pulled Bayley to her smaller frame. "Are you married." Bayley shook her head no. Alexa pulled Bayley's head to her level and lock lips with her. Sasha out of the ring is jealousy that her best friend kissing Alexa.

Alexa wants to teach Sasha a lesson for messing her new girlfriend. She wants to humiliate Sasha in front of the crowd, by exposing her body to the world. Alexa and Mickie pulled Sasha back in the ring. Sasha squeezing her hand's together at the two mean girls, for forgiveness. Bayley watching the hot action. Mickie puts Sasha in a Full Nelson hold so she won"t escapes, Alexa grabs Sasha's chin. "You not the legit boss anymore, more like the legit bitch!" Alexa yelled. Instead of kissing Sasha, Alexa bites Sasha's lips softly but enough to make Sasha scream like a little girl. Alexa strips Sasha shorts off her and tosses her into the ring post, Everyone took pictures of her exposed beautiful ass on their cell phones. Bayley finally finds the abandoned child another mother


	5. Allie

Chapter 5: Allie

"This is a one cute baby bay," Alexa smiled as she holds the sleeping green-eyed four months old infect close to her chest." "I agree with you, Alexa, one day she'll take over WWE". Bayley said. Alexa gently dropped the infect back in the crib. "Let's give her a name, what about Alice." Alexa attempt. "Nah" name to weird." Bayley disagreed. Alexa glares at Bayley because she thought Bayley being a smart ass. " Why you said it like that!" Alexa yelled at Bayley. Bayley confused why her wife gotten upset in her opinion about the name. Bayley tried to calm her down, but Alexa grabbed her chin causing Bayley's body to freeze in place at the sudden action. " "If you so good at giving names Bay, how about we play a game" Bayley's heart races and she felt her soul left out of her body, how come someone so short compared to her, yet so powerful. Alexa dug her nails into the skin of her neck, instant reaction from Bayley. The only way I'll stop fucking you if you find a name I like. Alexa explained. Bayley nodded yes with a pain in the expression on her face while holding the penetrated mark on her neck. Alexa and Bayley left the sleeping baby and went to their bedroom. Alexa pushes Bayley on the bed and climbs on top of her. "arms above head!" Alexa order. Bayley put her arms over her head with tears pouring. "babe stop I wasn't thinking clearly I'm sorry." Bayley pleaded. Alexa ignores Bayley and decided to strip off her shirt and stripped Bayley's shirt off. Bayley tries to cover her face from the revealed of her d cup breast. Bayley felt the tingling in her stomach when Alexa "d cups, pressing against her breast. Bayley tried to not let a single moan, but the feeling of Alexa's breast rubs against her was too much to take. "Allie!" Bayley shouted.


	6. Building a team

RAWUhh, Bay you are absolutely not wearing that childish outfit anymore."Alexa looked annoyed what her wife was wearing."What's wrong with it," Bayley said. " "Think about it,all thefans legitimately love seeing revealing outfits, The fans will love to see that fat butt of yours," Alexa explained. Bayley nodded. Alexa tossed herNXTattire at her. Bayley looked confused. "This is too small for me?" Bayley checks the outfits out. " Too bad sweetheart, you aren't going anywhere with that awful tights.", "Alright." Bayley agreed. Hey, Sasha, are you ok?"

Becky, Seth, Dean, and Roman approach the lonely woman. Sasha looked up, screams, and rushes to hug her friend Becky."Oh my god it has been so long girl." "I'm very sorry what happened last week on Raw" Becky pitty."It's alright Becky, by the way, Sasha gaze at the other three. Why you guys with my friend Becky?"Dean gets ready to explain."

Becky in love with one of us and we decided to have her follow us. This astonished Sasha. With whom?"Seth wraps his arms around Becky and pulled her closer to his chest."aww, cute" Sasha chuckle. "Ok everyone listens." Dean got into the strategic posture. "Survivor Series is this Sunday. The first time in history will be the first Survivor Series to feature mixed tag elimination, We will need a team Captain male and a Team captain female."Hold on, Dean, you tell us it will be 10 on 10?" Roman chuckled," The old man is nuts." Are you afraid you might get pinned by someone in the women's division? Sasha mocked him. "Very funny legit round ass." Sasha blushed at Roman's comeback. "Yikes," Seth responded. Becky separates from her boyfriend, telling everyone she's going back into her locker room. " Sasha, you can help me find my locker room?" Becky said. "Sure." Sasha agreed. "Was Roman flirting with me." I don't know he was, you ask him."Becky replied."forget it. Sasha said.


	7. Survivors Series

Alexa and Bayley are getting ready for the first ever, Survivors Series Smackdown vs Raw mixed tag team elimination match tonight! "Alexa what's that odor" Alexa put a finger on Bayley's lips. "Quiet bay, Allie is sleeping in her stroller." Bayley looked over Alexa and didn't realize their daughter is joining them tonight. Bayley wonders why her wife brings the baby.

"Why the confused look Bay? after Alexa turned her head away from the baby and gazed at a concern Bayley. " I don't think this a good idea, Alexa, I think the fans will start cheering because of Allie, just look at her who can boo an innocent child. Bayley said. "Good point, but let me think of something."Alexa placed her on her chin. " Oh this is a perfect idea," Alexa said. "What's the plan." Bayley curious. Alexa's smile transforms into a smug. "Wait and see," Alexa said.

Shields locker room

Roman and Seth talked about women until they noticed Dean looks kinda unengaged today sitting in his chair gazing at the ceiling"Hey, Dean you ok," Roman said. Dean didn't respond, Let me try" as Seth pushed Roman aside to come closer to the boss. Seth placed his hands on Dean's shoulder. " you ok boss?" Dean glowers for the fact Seth hand simply on his shoulders. "Get your hands off me before I'll dirty deeds you" he mutters. " "What." Roman pulled Seth away from Dean and said " "I know you want a girlfriend how about we helped you find one." This caught Dean attention. " Who will like a crazy person like me Roman I'm not normal. " I I think you Seth stutters. Roman glaring at Seth. "He trying to said we know a perfect girl for you Dean." Let me guess Paige right." Both Seth and Roman nodded yes.

Becky locker room

Sasha is in the shower while Becky getting warm up for the elimination mixed match tonight. Do you know he's part of our team." "Yessss oh noooo!" 'just because I like him doesn't mean I'm an easy target." Sasha trying to lie to herself. Becky chuckled before she continues talking to her. Roman's a handsome lad and all but he's pretty quiet too from me." "wait a sec, Becky." Sasha stops the shower and walks out of the shower with her new ring gear on, her other one got stolen by Alexa and Bayley. "Can't believe these hoes stole my wonder woman attire and they are part of our team bullcrap."


	8. AN

More Alexa's slave chapter are coming, but it will takes some time to write 20 superstars facing each other in one match.


	9. The match

Team Raw:

Alexa Bliss, Bayley, Mickie James, Becky Lunch, Sasha Banks, Braun Strowman, Finn Balor, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins.

Team SmackDown:

Asuka, Mandy Rose, Charlotte, Naomi, Lana, The Miz, Samoa Joe, Jeff Hardy, Big Cass, Shinsuke Nakmura.

Both bands think of a game plan. "So who's got Brain?" The Miz questioned everyone on the squad.

Everyone gazes at the 7 foot big man. " Hey, just because I'm huge doesn't mean I will get my ass handed to me" Big Cass complained.

"Ready!" Everyone from Team Raw yelled. "I go" Samoa Joe finally accepts the challenge.

Bell rings

Samoa Joe shows no fear despite being about a foot shorter than Braun. Joe rushed at the monster of among men's but fall on his ass when he tries to shoulder tackles the monster.

" I cognize you can do better than that." Braun taunts at the former world champion. Team Raw surprised at Braun for using large words.

Joe brought back up to his feet and starts chopping the monster chest, nothing but pissed him off more.

Braun grabbed Joe face and carries him into the Smackdown corner. "You believe you can beat me" as he chokes Joe in the corner. "1...2" the Ref counts.

Braun lets go at 2 and a half. Joe tries to catch some air from the gag. Braun steps back and attempts to run Joe though the ropes. But Joe moves out of the way this made Braun went over the ropes.

While Braun rises up from the ringside, every member of Smackdown expected the women, ambushed him.

Every man from Raw came to his aid. Braun quickly recovery and helps his team. 8...9 Ref counts. Samoa made it in time. Braun almost made it, but big Cass holds his ankle from getting into the circle

10! The ref count out Braun " Braun has been eliminated. Braun kicked Big Cass off of him, and shot a glare at Big Cass and said."You're all going gets these hands. Braun kicks Big Cass in the gut and lifted him upward on his shoulders, Jeff tries to help Cass, but Braun knees him in the gut and also lifted him upward on his shoulders. Braun slams both guys on the announce table. Braun stands above them and taunts.

The Miz puts Dean in a headlock, Dean counters the hold by having his outer arm reached The Miz eyes, gouge him, and give the A lister a northern light suplex.

Dean seeks to tag roman, but The Miz grabbed his leg, putting him into the figure four leg lock. Dean's own knee Putting the pressure on his other knee. As soon deans look like he almost reaching his breaking point, Seth saves him by frog splash The Miz, breaking the grip.

The Miz winced in pain from the splash, Dean follows this, He brought The Miz back to his feet, hand him the dirty deeds. 1...2...3 The Ref counts 3. The Miz has been ruled out.

Dean tries recovery his leg from the hold, on his back on the mat, Swanton Bomb! 1...2...3 The Refs counts to 3. Deans has been ruled out.

After 20 mins, Sasha, Bayley, Alexa, Becky, Asuka, and Lana are the survivors. " What are we going to do, it's 2 against 4 Lana complained to Asuka.

Lana was star struck when Asuka eliminated both Alexa and Becky during a one minute span to even the odds.

Asuka tags to Manage, but she got bayley to belly, by bayley. 1...2..3!

Bayley tries to hit Asuka, but Asuka dodges, and wraps her arms and Legs around Bayley for the Asuka lock.

Bayley winced in pain from the Asuka lock until Alexa puts out Allie under the ring and use her for distraction. Bayley tapped out, but the Ref draws his attention on Allie.

Asuka let go Bayley and starting to complain to the ref, Asuka draws her attention back to Bayley. Bayley to Belly!

1...2...3

Team Raw wins.

All the women from Raw celebrate, Sasha tries to hold Becky hand, but Becky lets go and glare at Sasha, This confused Sasha.

" Where you two done to her." Both Alexa and Bayley laughter at the confused Sasha, she turned her attention back to Becky, Becky punches Sasha.

Becky, Alexa, Allie, Bayley, and Becky left together to backstage.


	10. New friend?

Tonight Alexa what are your thoughts of Mickle, Bayley and Becky in a handicap match against Sasha?"

Alexa takes a quick glimpse at the trio before giving Renee her honest answer. "Sasha is a warrior, but she's taking on three women, I am, Unsure, she will survive the pack tonight."

Alexa fakes a worried look for Sasha odds.

Before Renee attempts to ask Alexa more questions, Becky turns Renee towards her."Sasha was my best friend, but what she has done for my career, nothing, I need the Raw women's title. I'm sick of being the underdog, but this year it's my time."

Alexa, Mickie and Bayley all clap for Becky's speech. Renee rolls her eyes at the trio.

Meanwhile

'Knock Knock' "Come in!"Sasha calls. The unknown figure enters the door. "Nice to meet you, I'm Raw newest superstar. The woman happily greeted.

Sasha curiosity is beeping though her mind, she wants to find more about the woman since she never saw her on the NXT roster. "Who exactly are you, Sasha asked. "My name is Cya, and the creativity wants I pairs with you." Sorry Cya, I can't let another back-stab me again." Sasha decline. "If you need my help, boss, I will come to your rescue, see you later." Cya left the room. Weirdo Sasha muttered to herself.


	11. New Friend

Sasha entrance

Sasha walked down the ramp without doing her signature entrance routine "She do not look so happy " Cole said to graves. "She does not look happy, Cole, are you crazy, Sasha is happy, she's a single' competitive, which means more single title opportunity, selfish as usual." " Well, I don't think being solo in this match is the way to go, she has to confront all four women.

Sasha walked paced in circles waiting impatiently. "Show up you bastards she muttered. After Sasha waited ten minutes in the ring, no sign of Alexa, Mickie, Bayley, Becky, and Allie." Uhh, did we have a match tonight, Cole puzzled.

Sasha decided to ask Jojo from the microphone, but the stable attacked her from behind, "Like a gang of hyenas, I love animal planet" Cory joked. Alexa has Allie in her arms, Told the others to restrain so she can show off her daughter to her. Sasha tried to break the grips, but breaking it impossible. Sasha decided to use her legs to kick Alexa away from her, but Alexa steps back and taunts her every time she fails. " Bayley, take Allie with you to backstage, she mines! She ordered. Bayley follows her master instruction and did what she orders. As Bayley exits the ring with Allie, Alexa held her thumb near her ear, her pinky finger aimed at her mouth. "Call me." Alexa flirts. Alexa turns her attention back to Sasha, but ended up getting dropkicked by Cya. Cya mud hole stomping Alexa, until Mickie and Becky pulled her out of the ring away from Cya and retreats.

Cya held her hand out for Sasha, but Sasha slapped her hand aside. "I didn't need your help" Sasha decline. Sasha glare at Cya, while heading back to backstage.


	12. Looking for teammates

Raw

Backstage

The stable of Bliss tries to find a teammate of three more men on their mixed match six - men tag team match tonight on Raw for three straight hours and all of them can't find the right mens

"We should ask Braun to join our team. Bayley can with an idea.

"You didn't suppose I'd already can with that idea, I was the one who got him very over, Bay." Alexa answers.

"Becky, you have a guy who should join us." Alexa told her. All the women gaze at thelasskicker."

Seth."Becky answers back." Uh, he can't join us, and he's a face, Becky."Alexa protest.

You're right, It's just that I'm used to being on his squad in every mixed match tag team match."

I got a team!"Mickie yelled out and everyone shook.

"Oh, sorry Mickie we're didn't expect you to speak." Bayley said.

"hmmm, how about the Author of Pain." Mickie said out.

"You're a genius Mickie, but who will be ringside to manage our team and protects Allie." Alexa worried.

" I guess I'll, since Seth is not with my team." Becky upset.

Bayley placed a hand on her shoulder to make her feel better. "I understand, you hate being a heel, but trust me, it's actually fun being one, and besides, being a heel is a lot easier than being a face." Bayley Said.

Meanwhile

Sasha locker room

Both Sasha and Cya talks about their anime, and their personal lives to each other.

"What's your favorite anime." Sasha happily Asked her friend.

Less than a week, Sasha quickly bonded withCya, because their similar life styles.

Cay puts one finger along her chin to think, what is her favorite anime of all times.

"Attack of the Titan."Cya replied back.

Sasha breathed a short sigh of relief.

"I thought you will say One piece, and it's not bad, but, people think it's the next Dragon Ball Z. Sasha said.

Cyashook her head no.

"So how's my début"Cya wanting knows Sasha's opinion about her début.

"Eh, the début was nice, but that camera guy goes on looking at Alexa's ass, kinda ruined your début." Sasha tells her opinion.

" What about my look, too bland?"Cya asked her once more.

Sasha smirks at her tag team partner and leads her into her bathroom.

"Wait here, I'll be back," Sasha ordered her.Cyanods her head.

After an hour Sasha turns the woman hair into pink

Sasha passes the minor.

"What you think." Sasha asked her."

"I liked it."Cya Smiled at the new look.

Sasha puts the minor away from Cya face and ask her a question.

"Tonight we have a six men tag team match and we need to find three guys and one woman to join us for our match against these shanks." Sasha finished.

"You ask me this already, and I just got here."Cya complained.

"Never mind, I already got a team." Sasha remembered.


End file.
